Sountrack For Senior Year
by thereadingfairy
Summary: New school, new life. New Directions with a new member and a new romance to last the new competition and possibly through her new life. What will happen this year? SamxOC
1. New Girl

The first day at a new school is sometimes also a first for other things. Let's look at one new girl who's joining a High school in Ohio at the start of the academic year: It's her first time driving with a proper license, it's also the first time she's ever driven in America or without her parents telling her where she's going wrong; It's the first day she'll never have to do ICT, which she's very happy about, and not being forced to do PE or as the American's call it Gym; It's also the first day, although she won't realise it yet, that a guy will look at her the way she looks at him. That's in a romantic way.

The girl in question was concentrating on not hitting anyone with her new car on the way in. She found herself a space in the parking lot next to someone's small but cute car that had been scrubbed clean within an inch of its life. She opened the car over the other side of her car, away from the shiny automobile, next to the brick wall. She reached inside and grabbed her bag from underneath the front passenger seat. Slinging it over her right shoulder she leaned back and shut the door.

She looked up at the high school she was starting this year. The sign saying William McKinley High School over the entrance seemed a little bland but hopefully that didn't represent the inside or the people in it. She sighed and walked up the steps whilst trying not to be pushed by anyone going inside the doors. She looked for an office but turned to her right to see the receptionist behind a glass panel. She was on the phone. Walking up to the glass she waited until she had finished on the phone she tapped on the screen between them. After waving at her the woman on the other side of the barrier slid open a small box to talk.

"Hi I'm new," she explained as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The receptionist looked at her with recognition.

"Name?" she barked.

"Alexis Costa," she said waiting and having that moment when you worry if the paper work got through or if somehow she was a t the wrong school.

The receptionist grabbed some papers and flicked through them. Rip-p-pip-p-pip, rip-p-pip-p-pip-p-pip as she went through each one then, "Bingo! Alexis Costa here's your form- fill it in then I'll give you your schedule and map." She slid the papers through the small slot underneath the glass screen.

She grabbed a seat opposite the receptionist's booth and grabbed a black pen so she could begin to fill in the papers.

First Name(s): Alexis Ann Diamond

Surname: Costa

Last School: Already Typed In

DOB: 20th September 1994

School Year: Senior, Grade 12

Birth Place: Boston, Lincolnshire, UK

She flipped through the terms and agreements, school rules, clubs and other things that she would be allowed to look at a later point. She checked that she hadn't forgotten anything. She handed it back to the receptionist and she checked it and went through the map and gave her locker number and keys to her. Her first class was History and her locker number was 569 but she was asked to go to the principal's office to get an introduction and chat with him.

She knocked at the Principal's door and her motioned her to go through. She opened the door and edged in.

"Sit down," he said with a friendly voice. He reminded her of one of her friend's Dad: his voice, the warm brown skin colour, the constant sort of chuckle in his voice. She walked slowly to the chair and sat down. He went on a little bit about had a great and proud history of the school and that she was going to join a good school and that she would be a good part of their student board. She nodded at the right points and he smiled.

"Well we must go and introduce you to your class," he said as he got up to get out of the office. She followed him to History which had about twenty minutes left. Knocking on the door the class went quiet inside as Figgins walked in.

"Class we have a new student and I want you to welcome her," he said gesturing for her to walk further into the class. They all clapped as she walked in although it was a bit half hearted. The teacher smiled and gestures for her to go a find a seat: the one at the back left.

Walking to the back she found that she was sitting two seats back from a tall blonde guy. She noticed his hair that feel in front of his eyes wearing a jock's jacket for football. She spent half the time thinking about if she would actually learn anything new this year and wondering if the guy two rows in front and to the left of her would notice her or be a friend this year.


	2. Football and Friends

The tall blonde guy who Alexis had walked past in History Class, or more specifically European History Class, name was Sam Evans. He'd already been in his first class of the semester for thirty minutes and he was half awake and unsure if they were actually learning anything yet if at all this year. At the start his eyes wondered to the window to see the view of the football pitch and to the matches they'd be playing in soon. The team's first match would be next month but he couldn't wait for it: the lights, the screams, the crowds and the girls.

He looked back to see the dark haired teacher speaking to the class about how they'd start from the beginning of European History and all the way through to the modern founding's of their society. She began drawing out a timeline with important dates for their country and the occasional one that linked with Ohio. He looked back out of the window- this was what he had heard last year with another teacher.

He was looking out at the field thinking about passes and punts for football when Principal Figgins knocked on the door. The class lazily turned to see the small man walk in wearing his usual suit and introduced a new girl to the class. As he clapped along with the rest of the class she walked in. Looking at her he realised that something about her would've made him watch her even if she wasn't new there.

His back straightened at that thought and he shook his head a little to clear it. The clapping died down as the teacher introduced herself again. He was glad she did this because he couldn't remember the teacher's name. The European History teacher, called Miss Roberts, introduced herself to the new girl and indicated for the girl to sit at the last seat at the back, a few seats away from him. She walked down the column of chair free walkway between the row by the wall and the middle one. As she walked past he saw her more clearly: Dark slightly wavy hair that covered most of her face as she looked down; a red and blue checked buttoned up shirt; dark blue jeans that were cropped at the middle of her calf muscles with jean like navy shoes with bright white laces.

Suddenly she looked up as she passed him and looked away again as she caught his gaze. He caught a glimpse of blue eyes that stood out against her dark hair like lights did in the darkness. He also caught a little of a smile as she looked at him. Her pale complexion had reddened a little with the smile he thought, but he wasn't sure. It was all over as soon as it had begun.

Feeling a sharp jab in his ribs he turned to his right. Puck. With a mischievous smirk on his face. Oh no…

"Cute girl," he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "I'd-"

"I don't want to know what you'd do with her Puck," he answered his friend and teammate as he tried to focus on what the teacher said.

"I wasn't going to say that but now you mention it-" Puck was interrupted by a low cough from his friend. "Look I was going to say I'd ask her out if I were you."

"I don't even know her," he answered. He sighed knowing that Noah would not accept that as a good reason. Luckily the bell saved him at that exact moment. Maybe also the fact that Puck was going to see Lauren as soon as possible.

"We're going to talk about this at some point Evans," he answered as he grabbed his bag and nearly ran out of the classroom to see his girlfriend. He reached down and grabbed his bag from underneath his desk and got up to put his books back into it. He turned his back to the front of the classroom to put the bag on his shoulders to see the new girl putting a pencil case into her bag. He deliberated whether or not to introduce himself. As she walked past he decided.

"Hey," he said. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of something better to say.

She turned around and looked at him. She smiled nervously. "Hi," she said.

"I'm Sam," he said gripping anxiously at the strap of his bag with his hand.

"Alexis," she returned his introduction waving a little. He smiled back at her and they walked out of the classroom.

"What've you got next?" he asked as she grabbed a piece of paper from her front jean pocket.

"Calculus," she answered him. When he asked what teacher she pointed to the name underneath it and the room. She asked him why he was smiling he answered that they had the same class so they walked down the corridor to the next class.


	3. New York Calling

Whilst the end of the first day back to school was happening for many students for one student had the start of theirs was only just beginning. Rachel Berry walked down to the glee club practice room; Her senior year was going to be very memorable. Quick so that she wasn't slushied she sped down the corridor and nearly literally swung round the corner. The curly haired Spanish Teacher turned around from the rest of the group to see her walking in front of the chair occupying the team.

"I wanted you all to be the first to know," she said to Mr Schue before addressing the entire population of the room. "I got in to Julliard!" she screeched. She held up the letter with the logo emblazed with pride on the envelope.

Many things happened at once: Mercedes screamed, Mr Schue smiled and Kurt, who had come for the day because Rachel had told him to be there or else, ran and ambushed her with a hug that knocked out the musical breathe out of her. Even though the rest of Glee had no real idea of what Julliard was once they saw everyone else's reaction (and Tina and Artie explained what it was to the rest of the group) they cheered for her.

Once the cheering was over the star to be in their midst explained that she was going in a week Mr Schuester realised something vital. "We're going to need to hold auditions again this year and hopefully find someone to replace Rachel which will be difficult."

Rachel turned around and smiled at Mr Schue she guessed that people didn't realise what they had until they were losing it. "If it's ok Mr Schue I would like to sing one last song before I go." He indicated for her to take to the floor.

She stood in front of the group and smiled as the music to Frank Sinatra's New York New York began.

_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today  
>I want to be a part of it - new york, new york<br>These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
>Right through the very heart of it - new york, new york<em>

_I wanna wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep  
>And find I'm king of the hill - top of the heap<em>

_These little town blues, are melting away  
>I'll make a brand new start of it - in old new york<br>If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
>It's up to you - new york, new york<em>

_New york, new york  
>I want to wake up in a city, that never sleeps<br>And find I'm a number one top of the list, king of the hill  
>A number one<em>

_These little town blues, are melting away  
>I'm gonna make a brand new start of it - in old new york<br>And if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere_

_It up to you - new york new york_

_New york_

As she sang the last note everyone clapped. They would miss the boisterous girl if they would admit it. Finn walked up to her at the end of Glee.

"Good luck," he said. She looked up at him.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. Lifting his eyes from his feet he returned her gaze.

"I love you," he admitted and even though he had said this before Rachel believed him more than ever.

"Maybe if I come back in the summer we can see if it's going to go somewhere," she said with a hopeful look in her eyes that ignited a hope in him too.

"I'll wait for you then," and kissed her on the head as he left the room.

As she left them room and turned off the light as she left she wondered how many lives would change because of her dreams becoming true. Unknowingly it would change one girl's life by making her dreams coming true. Alexis Costa had one life changing year starting for her.


	4. Finding The Singer

Sam was walking down the school hallways walking to Puck after Athletics class talking about how Glee needed to find a new 'Leading Female vocals' or 'Rachel Berry' to get into the competition. Miss Berry was leaving on Friday afternoon; it was Thursday and no one had signed up for auditions. He was mid-way through talking about it when…

"What are you two talking about?" asked Alexis. They turned round and explained the whole situation of Glee. "What's a glee club?" she asked.

"Where we meet up to sing," answered Puck as he shut his locker with his Football uniform in. "But where are we going to find a girl that will want to join Glee club when they see how unpopular we get…?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," she answered back. "I'll see you lot tomorrow then?"

They nodded and she walked back down the corridor to her locker. Sam turned around to find Puck smirking at him. "Seriously man you need to stop suggesting that," said Sam as he locked his locker and walked down the corridor.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't need to," he muttered as they walked out to exit of the school and home.

Alexis, meanwhile, was thinking about what she'd heard. The Glee club needed a new member. She wondered if she should try out for it but then dismissed the thought thinking that someone else would audition and be far better and more deserving of the place on their team.

She walked past the auditorium and stopped as she saw the stage. Now she admitted that even though she didn't plan on auditioning she did love singing and couldn't resist the lure of the piano on the stage being played. Running up the aisle and up the steps onto the stage she called out to the pianist. "Excuse me! Do you mind if I sing along?"

Walking down the corridor Will Schuester wondered if he'd ever get anyone else into New Directions when he heard a voice singing in the auditorium. He walked in and knew that if he could get the girl on stage, who was oblivious to the teacher watching her sing and move on stage, in Glee club that the team would have a great advantage.

"Excuse me," he asked from the audience as the music finished. "Would you consider joining New Directions?"

Sam walked into the music room where everyone was waiting for Mr Schue.

"Where is he?" whined Santana from her seat.

Just then the man in question came in and told them that they were going into the auditorium for their practice today. When they filed in through the door they saw a figure on the stage. Sam couldn't see who it was from his view point. They took seats at the back of the large room.

"I brought you all in here today to hear our new member," Mr Schue introduced the new girl. "Alexis Costa."

The Spanish teacher turned around and signalled to the pianist and he began playing. Sam sat their gobsmacked and his eyes connected across an she smiled at his expression.

Then she began to sing.

_Is this a dream?  
>If it is<br>Please don't wake me from this high  
>I'd become comfortably numb<br>Until you opened up my eyes  
>To what it's like<br>When everything's right  
>I can't believe<em>

_You found me  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me  
>You found me<em>

_So, here we are  
>That's pretty far<br>When you think of where we've been  
>No going back<br>I'm fading out  
>All that has faded me within<br>You're by my side  
>Now everything's fine<br>I can't believe_

_You found me  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me  
>You found me<em>

_And I was hiding  
>'Til you came along<br>And showed me where I belong  
>You found me<br>When no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know?<br>How did you know?_

_You found me  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me_

_You found me  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>You broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>The good and the bad  
>And the things in between<br>You found me  
>You found me<br>_

The group clapped loudly and she walked down the steps and the aisle towards them.

"Does that mean I'm in?" she asked the teacher quietly.

"Yes you were brilliant," he answered and the rest of the group welcomed her into the team.


	5. Car Conversations

Sam stood there with the rest of new directions as Mr Schue introduced the girl in front of him. The girl he thought he knew: Alexis Costa. He never imagined her singing in Glee club. He could never see her taking a slushie to the face- Damn he'd have to warn her about that before Monday!

Snap out of it Evans! He had to focus on something else because Mr Schue was talking to the group but the other girls were talking to her. Well Mercedes, Tina and Brittany were chatting to her and including her in the group whereas Lauren was ignoring her because she was more interested in her boyfriend and Santana was obscenely critiquing her. Well that was Santana. Where was Quinn for that matter?

At that moment he looked a little more left he saw her glance briefly at Alexis and then moved her eyes back to Finn. Finn Hudson the quarter back of McKinley's football team. Probably still in the same position this year if Sam couldn't get the position back from him-

"Well guys I'll see next week," said Mr Schue, cutting in on his mental conversation with himself.

Everyone got up from their seats and shuffled out of the auditorium: Sam stood up and grabbed his bag. He tried to get out of his row before he would have to talk to Quinn but he missed out on the window of opportunity of avoiding her and felt her walk past his seat. They didn't speak; they just kept the awkward silence between themselves… and the rest of the group. Even Alexis noticed.

Her head cocked to the side as the ex-head cheerleader walked passed her friend and scrunched her nose in thought.

"You like him or something Costa?" asked Lauren as she walked by the short dark haired girl.

"What?" she asked snapping quickly back into a less stalker like gaze at Sam. "No."

"Really Lexi? I don't believe you," said as Puck walked up behind his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Shut up Puckerman," she replied bluntly and she grabbed her bag and walked out of the auditorium and into the hall. Running down the corridor and out of the doors she walked to her car when she passed by Sam.

The young Mr Evans at this moment was wondering how he was supposed to make it home without a lift when saw, what was a blur of, Alexis. He thought that this was likely his only chance.

"Hey Alexis An-" he started but didn't finish as she turned around.

"Finish that sentence and you're a dead man Evans," she warned him with her right hand index finger. She softened at his cheeky grin and then asked "What do you want?"

"A lift home if that's alright," he answered.

She smiled. "Sure," she said responding in cheerful humour. Following her and finding out that she owned a truck was a surprise. He wondered if the things she talked about where only part of her. He remarked about the truck not seeming like the type of car she'd drive and she laughed at this and agreed with him.

Once they'd gotten into the car Sam told her where he lived to which she responded, "You're going to have to tell me the directions- I'm British, remember?"

He directed her to the motel that his family were still staying at but it still gave him enough time to talk and ask questions. When she turned off the ignition key he sat there and asked the question he wanted to know.

"I didn't know you could sing."

She looked over at him from her seat. "I didn't know you were in the group until I heard you talking about it in the hall but it didn't meant that it wasn't true did it," she shot back.

"When did you audition then- I didn't see your name up on the board this morning?"

Hearing her exhale he turned back to look at her. "I didn't, exactly, take the normal audition route. Mr Schue heard me singing with the pianist and asked if I wanted to join."

"And you said yes."

"No I asked him if the others would hear me sing and see if they thought I would be good in the group. If I could work well with New Directions and be a part of it," she corrected him. "Luckily I did," she added nervously.

Sam smiled goofily: He was glad she got in to the glee club. "I'll see you on Monday- Oh!" he remembered his promise to himself and looked over in a mock, yet really, serious way to her. "Bring some extra clothed to school from Monday onwards- You haven't seen the slushies yet."

He hoped down from his seat and shut the car door as she looked on and decided to trust his advice but still wondering what the slushies were about.


	6. Sundaes and Slushies

Waking up in the morning Alexis realised that she would be going to church this Sunday and trying to find the right church for her and her family to attend like they did everywhere they went. Rising from her bed she rubbed her eyes lightly to get them to open up willingly and proceeded to open up her wardrobe to grab something to wear that day.

After finding a pair of jeans and a plain shirt she grabbed some new underwear and socks and she moved out of her threshold of her room to find the bathroom. She went inside and got ready so that she came back out dressed and breathing fresher air than before.

Putting on shoes and taking her phone and bag downstairs she found a note saying that she would be going to church on her own this morning and that the service would begin at 10 o'clock that morning. Sighing Alexis folded the note and dumped it into the trash can and then closed the door to her home and drove the car to the church.

Finding a place to park by the side of the street behind the church building she closed her door and trudged up to the church's open doors. She walked through the aisles to find a seat to herself.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see who it was. The odd thing was no one was there but giggling was suddenly emitted from behind her. Turning her head towards her right side she saw a flicker of movement. Looking over the top of the bench she saw a bright patch of blonde hair. No she was wrong again there were two patches of blonde hair.

"Hello," she said smiling to the small kids who looked up with almost identical mischievous grins on their faces.

"Hi!" they greeted the older girl with enthusiasm.  
>"I'm Stacy!" said the girl excitedly.<p>

"And I'm Stevie!" the boy interrupted.

"Hi Stacy. Hi Stevie. I'm Alexis," she said grinning at their happy faces.

"Stacy, Stevie there you are," said a deep relieved voice.

"Sammie, we were just talking to the nice lady-" said Stacy as her oldest brother.

"Her name's Alexis," said Stevie as he hugged his older brother's shins. Sam looked up to see Alexis sitting in her pew.

"Hey," he said wondering how many times he would be seeing her throughout the next year.

"Hi," she chuckled lightly.

Feeling Stacy tugging at his shirt he looked down at his little sister. "Can we sit with Alexis Sammie? Pleeeease?"

He looked up and the dark haired girl nodded and Sam sat next to her: Stacy sat on Sam's lap and Stevie looked up expectantly at Alexis and nodded happily when she asked if he wanted to sit on her lap. They went to sleep on their laps so during the service the older boy and girl decided to talk quietly to keep the smaller children from stirring.

"So Sammie how are you?" Alexis asked as the minister talked about miracles.

"Good thank you," he replied still facing the front but letting his eyes look over at her. "And you?"

"Good," she answered. "But will you explain about the slushie comment please?"

He thought back to the last Friday in the car. Ah yes he probably didn't explain the slushie comment that well if at all.

"I'll explain after the service," he answered.

When the service finished Stacy and Stevie ran back to their mum and dad. Mrs Evans looked over at her son as her daughter explained that they were going to get ice cream at the mall but that Sam would be back later.

They ordered two sundaes from the stall selling them: One vanilla and strawberry and one chocolate and fudge.

"So Sammie-"

"Are you planning on calling me that forever?" asked Sam, mockingly indignant.

"As long as we are friends I will find every opportunity I can to call you that- or at least the times I remember to do so," she answered as she ate another slice of ripe red and juicy strawberry. "So Sam," he smiled at the use of his actual name. "What where you telling me about the slushies?"

"Yeah well-" he began telling her about how the slushies were used. After explaining the throwing of the ice cold drink and how it was reserved for Glee members and their torture from the so called 'popular' people.

"So extra clothes and a good sense of ducking and general vigilance are good if you want to be a member of glee?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"Um," she said thoughtfully. "What's that?" she asked pointing at something passed his shoulder. He turned and then looked back to see Alexis take a cheeky spoon of his sundae.

"Hey get off!" he said snatching his ice cream back.

"I thought you said glee members should be vigilant?" she said coming back cheekily and offered her last bit of her ice cream to him and he ate it.


	7. Warnings

Alexis' second Monday at her new school was like her first. Well that's what she thought when she drove into the parking lot and into the same place, walking through the door with the same people and going to the exact same classes as last week. Well minus these facts: she knew some people now; that she didn't need to see Principal Figgins before class; and that she had brought an extra pair of clothes to put in her locker.

She got to her seat in European History and began taking notes. Some of the other students stared back as she sat down but most of them didn't. Their eyes returned to the front of the class as the teacher began quizzing the ones who didn't pay attention about what she had been saying. When first class finished she walked out into the corridor to Calculus she felt an arm on her right upper arm and turned to see Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hi Mercedes, Hi Kurt, what's up?" she asked as they looped their arms through her arms either side of her so they took up a great deal of the walking space.

"We just want to talk to you and warn you about a few things," Kurt informed her on her right.

"Is this about the slushies because Sam already told me about them-?"

"Sam told you?" asked Mercedes quietly before Kurt could shout it out louder so that the whole school could hear it.

"Yeah. What about it?" she asked as she checked her watch and hoping that she wouldn't be late for class because her teacher was very strict on timing.

"Well since Sam has warned you about the slushies," said Kurt emphasising the other boy's name, "We can move on to the more dangerous matters…" he said arriving at the Calculus threshold.

"There are more dangerous things than getting slushied in the face?" she asked shocked as other students filed through into the classroom.

"We'll see you at the lunch table. What lesson do you have?" asked Mercedes linking arms with Kurt again.

"I have Biology," she answered. They nodded at each other and left the bewildered seventeen year old in their wake. She entered the class and sat at the back wondering if she really focused in relearning the Cosine rule that she could actually figure out how anything could be worse than a slushie to the face for doing something she absolutely loved.

The bell rang and she went to her art class and then it rang again for her biology class. Half listening with some of the other class members towards a talk and notes on cell division of gametes and other cell types she thought of what the two best buddies needed to talk to her about.

As promised the duo where at the door of her biology class and they walked through the corridors towards the cafeteria and Alexis remembered that she had to buy this time so she brought her lunch and sat down at their table.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked the girl to the two friends on either side of her like bodyguards.

"You and Sam," Kurt replied.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Just let us finish," answered the girl diva on her right.

"Look whatever your relationship with Sam if you keep on spending time with him and others think it's more than friends even if it isn't," he emphasised the last bit to keep the other girl quiet after seeing her denying face. "You'd better look after your back."

"From Quinn- I thought she liked Finn?" she replied in a conspiring tone of voice. Quinn to her knowledge had been out with Finn, had a baby with Puck Finn's best friend and gone out with Sam but then got back together with Finn before splitting up with him. A lot in a few years: Not that all her boyfriends were faithful back, she heard. Gossip travelled fast she evaluated when she learned this. Also the blog by their resident nerd and "news" breaker and informed helped even if it wasn't completely true.

"Yes but she might want him back you never know," interjected Mercedes. "But she's not the worst."

"Wow who's worse than the ex-head cheerleader to handle?" asked Alexis nervously tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"The cheerleader's ex-best friend," the boy in fashionable clothing sitting next to her stated.

"Santana," explained the other glee girl.

She finished her lunch and stood up. The second weeks welcome wasn't as good the first and she was still waiting for the slushie drink to crawl icily down her face with a taken aback expression on.


	8. Notes and Cake

Sam looked up from his locker and saw a very smiley- no grinning would be the right word- a grinning Alexis walking up to him. She waved as she passed him and she headed off to get her books from her locker. He grinned back and knew that she must be on top of the world at the moment because her happiness was so infecting.

His eyes followed her as she passed and then he returned them to looking for his own books.

"What's happened now?" asked Puck as he leaned back against the other locker. Sam ignored him and he just hummed a tune in response.

"Ok seriously dude what has gotten you so happy?" asked Puck as they walked together to History class. "Is this about-?"

"Hi guys," said Alexis as she saddled up next to Puck and opposite Sam. "How are you two?"

"Well I'm good but Sam seems to be really happy for-"

"Oh well that's great that you're both feeling good," she answered and before Puck could say anything else she said goodbye and made her excuses so that she got to class on time.

"Well, well Mr Evans," said Puck, "I do believe you quite like Miss Costa."

"She's a friend," replied Sam as they followed said girl's enthusiastic footsteps to class.

"What Evans? Do you not want to lose her as a friend or something?" He didn't respond to that, he just ignored him. "Wow Quinn and Santana really messed you up didn't they?"

Sam swished his head towards Puck. "I'm not messed up; I-!"

"See," replied Puck. "Even mentioning their names makes you act differently."

He paused outside of class and realised that he was right. "I'll be ready for a relationship when I am," he replied.

"Yeah but if you wait she might be gone," he answered back. "Don't brand Lexis with the same brush." He sat down at his seat and so did his friend who was reflecting on what his momentarily wise friend has said. No the girl he had gotten to know in the last two weeks was kind and nothing like the girls he had dated. She wasn't interested in the things those girls had been interested or, if she did, not with the same emphasis or importance as the others. No constant checks of makeup in the mirror, no dating certain people to get up the popularity ladder or group; Just pure and simple Alexis Costa.

The bell rang suddenly and he realised that he had taken no notes and after quickly deliberating that maybe, after what he had been thinking, that asking her would be a good idea. He looked up to see her leaving the classroom and he ran after her. As he caught up with her he saw her face lengthen at the sight of something on her phone.

"Hey what is it?" he asked softly as he walked up beside her.

"What- Oh nothing," she replied as she began walking swiftly towards class but he kept up with her small strides. He thanked the fact that his height made him able to take bigger strides to be able to stop her by standing in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked up and sighed. "My dad's away tonight," she replied.

"Is your mom not going to be there?"

"She… she died last year," she answered him whilst awkwardly looking at her shoes.

Damn he shouldn't have said that. "Is it an important day today?" he asked as they slowly made their way to Calculus.

She looked up again then in front. "It's my birthday today. We were going to go out for dinner tonight with my Dad."

Damn again. He kept on asking all the bad questions. Then a brilliant idea struck him. "Why don't I come round and I'll bring a cake?"

"Oh Sam you don't have to-!"

"Yes and I will. Besides I need to use your notes from History so it's an equal exchange."

She smiled again as they got to class and thanked him. She also reassured him that he could have a look at her notes. When she left him smiling he felt her on top of the world and he felt glad that he helped her up there.

After Glee club had ended Sam bounded down the steps up to the school and started jogging home. He heard his ring tone go off and found a text from his Dad telling him that he'd be out late that night for job interviews. He ran inside and grabbed some money for a small cake for them to share and put it in his bag then jogged up to the grocery store.

He purchased a small sake and then quickly running to the birthday girl's house because the sky looked like it was about to pour down with rain. He almost stopped to admire the very nice house but move quickly onto the porch to get out from underneath the opening heavens.

After ringing the doorbell successively twice the door opened and she invited him in with a thanks and "I've photocopied the notes for you."

They ate the cake, which at points was rather difficult because Alexis got some icing on his nose playfully and then Sam spent ten minuets trying to get her back.

By the end of the hours they spent celebrating they had gotten to know each other even more and they said goodbye three hours later with a small taste of regret it=n their mouths.


	9. Solos and Dates

Walking through the hallways of William McKinley High School you could hear the buzz about homecoming: cheerleaders were planning their outfits and their plans on being homecoming queen, the guys were wondering who to ask as a check for who could be their Prom date for the end of the year or potential girlfriend. Glee members however where discussing song choices: Coming Home was a good choice for a slow song in their minds.

Alexis Costa on the other hand had never felt more unsure about anything in her life: What on earth was homecoming? Would she go? Would she have to sing on her own? Would she go to the dance? Who would go with her? Would she watch the American football team and try to understand the game? What would she wear? : Formal? Casual? Smart-casual?

Walking into glee club practice room she decided to ask Mercedes, Tina and Kurt what on earth Homecoming was about. She walked over to them and asked them. They answered her by bombarding her with all the information that they knew: the football game was going to be that evening and then they'd have the dance which was strictly for seniors; they would all be singing in either groups and duets or solos although they would all have atleast one go up on stage. The clothing was another matter though and Kurt was insisting that he helped her put with her wardrobe and hair and makeup when she got home that night.

"Hey kids," said their favourite teacher strode in with a list of songs. Within the next hour they decided on three solos, other group songs and one duet between Puck and Lauren of some song that they'd written themselves which was filled with in jokes for their own amusement.

When everyone got up Alexis stayed behind to talk to the curly haired Spanish teacher. "Mr Schue," she said nervously as he looked up from his music sheets, "Can I practice now before I do this later in front of the rest of the year?"

He nodded and after she'd finished her solo he reassured her that she would be brilliant as long as she focused on her breathing to keep her heart beat down. She walked down the hallway hoping that Kurt wasn't there but sure enough he was there waiting outside the enterance to school. "Well let's get going. We need to see your selection of dresses."

She was dreading the moment when she told him that she only had one dress that she never really wore. Kurt had already taken her arm though and was steering her towards her own car and she was about to try and tell Kurt this when Sam called out her name.

"Hey, Lexis," he shouted and as he saw who was with her he wished that he'd been a little quieter or not called after her at all. Kurt seemed to be the one with the juicy gossip: He'd probably use this as an anecdote with the rest of glee and the school. He wasn't ready for that being heard through all of the school or for her to be catapulted into all the speculation just yet when they were just friends.

"Hey Sam. Do you want a ride home?" she said with almost a desperation in her eyes for him to say yes and to save her from Kurt a little.

"No I've got football training for the match tonight," he explained and smirked at the pure annoyance at him on her face before she calmed down so that Kurt wouldn't pick up on it. His face was now straight again. "I just wanted to know if… if you were going to watch the match?" Dang that certainly wasn't what he'd wanted to ask but Kurt being there had thrown him off balance.

"Oh…um," she stuttered as Kurt nudged her a little in the side. "Yeah I think I will actually. It'll be cool." She smiled shyly and waved him off as he jogged back into school. Once he was out of site she smacked herself on the head. "Did I just agree to watch a sports game?"

"Yes you did," said Kurt bringing her back into the present tense. "And now we have to make sure you have a good coat to cover up that dress. And don't worry," he interjected as they got into their respective car seats of driver and passenger, "I'll be there with Blaine to explain how American football works. Let's just get you ready for your performance and date."

"It's not a date Kurt," she corrected him as she backed out of the parking lot and drove onto the highway. "Oh and about the dress…"


	10. Dresses and Guitars

When Kurt found out that Alexis only owned one dress that she'd already worn a few years previous he called up his boyfriend with a change of plans. Alexis was instructed by him to bring some black 3 inch heels with her in a bag in the back of the car and given directions to pick up Blaine; they were going shopping.

The mall in Lima, Ohio had a limited number of shops and limited shopping choices yet somehow Kurt managed to find what he was searching for. Alexis guessed, though, that being friends with the store manager helped. There seemed to be a system to what Kurt did: first, he picked a range of dresses; second, he consulted with Blaine about which would look better on their friend; third, Alexis would try on the ones that she liked and Kurt would generously buy them for her.

Moving from store to store to find the right dress for homecoming and any other upcoming events that Alexis may ever have to attend within the next few years they found many dresses and Alexis got more and more tired. They eventually stopped and had a drinks break.

"I'm going to be over there guys," said Alexis after she finished her drink.

"Ok, Thanks for the drinks," replied Blaine.

"You guys are buying me these dresses. It's the least I can do," she replied. "See you two in a bit."

She slipped into the shop and saw the elderly gentleman sitting at the counter. After waving her small hand at him she turned to the racks and hunted through the clothes. After a few dresses she saw a hint of a box underneath a discarded pile of clothes. She pulled out the box and opened the lid to find a beautiful dress.

She took it out of the protective paper and unfolded the dress. Holding it up in front of the nearest mirror she saw the dress came down to just above her knees; the white chiffon number with spaghetti straps had red flowers outlines of lilies embroidered onto the top layer of the dress at the hem line and around the waist.

"Kurt somehow I think Miss Costa doesn't need your help in finding a dress," said Blaine from behind her. Kurt came over and gasped.

"You'll look so beautiful in that," he sniffled. He made her get into a changing room and try it on. Gasps emitted from the lips of the two boys and they brought the dress and took the girl home to do her make up for her.

Sam nervously got changed into his tuxedo in the changing rooms. Why did he ask if she was going to the football match? Why?

"What's up Evans?" ask Puck, hitting his friends back in a gesture of friendship the way boys did.

"Just wondering why I asked Alexis if she was going to watch the football match-"

"Well-"

"In front of Kurt," he finished.

"Ahh," said Puckerman. "Well either way you asked her dude. Just roll with the punches."

"Hope you have a good time at the dance," said Sam as he fixed his bow tie from Junior Prom. He'd grown a little over the summer but luckily the suit had a few more uses in it.

"You two," said Puck winking at his best mate.

Sam walked out of the shower room and towards the gym where the music was rolling off the speaker at a thunderous volume.

He walked in through the doors where he realised that he'd missed the principal's opening speech and saw Figgins introducing the first Glee performance.

His throat constricted a little at seeing her up there in a beautiful dress which was obscured by her green guitar. She looked nervous but cleared her voice and started playing. Damn she was good at everything. He heard her voice waft through the sound system as the couples started dancing.

_**Seven months to the day since I saw your face**_

_**You're on the earth like a fire holding out to the bitter end**_

_**You're holding on to the bitter end**_

_**I take a walk in the town**_

_**It's like a dead in the street**_

_**The sidewalk sings your name underneath my feet**_

_**It goes on, forgotten no**_

_**Baby where did you go?**_

_**Did you sail away over some distant ocean?**_

_**Darling what we had**_

_**It cannot be taken**_

_**It cannot be stolen**_

_**And it won't be forgotten**_

_**No, it won't be forgotten**_

_**Summer disappears like a dream I had**_

_**And winter comes with a knife that cuts you down**_

_**And it never ends**_

_**Ooh, it never ends**_

_**I hurry past the place you like to drink alone**_

_**Seven months to the day you left me here on this avenue**_

_**And now I think of you**_

_**Baby where did you go?**_

_**Did you sail away over some distant ocean?**_

_**Darling what we had**_

_**It cannot be taken**_

_**It cannot be broken**_

_**And it won't be forgotten**_

_**No, it won't be forgotten**_

_**Seven months to the day and you don't leave a trace**_

_**I searched the cracks in the ground, the tallest buildings**_

_**They never knew, oh they never knew**_

_**Baby where did you go?**_

_**Did you sail away over some distant ocean?**_

_**Darling what we had**_

_**It cannot be taken**_

_**It cannot be stolen**_

_**And it won't be forgotten**_

_**Baby where did you go?**_

_**Did you sail away over some distant ocean?**_

_**Darling what we had**_

_**It cannot be taken**_

_**It cannot be broken**_

_**And it won't be forgotten**_

_**No, it won't be forgotten**_

She finished and put away her guitar; He went to meet her by the stage. He saw the straps of her dress being pulled back up over her shoulders. The white looked beautiful on her and the red accents of her dress brightened her pale complexion.

"You sounded great," he said as she saw him.

"Thanks- You look like you did well in the football," she said blushing at his complement which made her look even prettier.

"Do you want a dance?" he asked. He wondered where that came from.

"Sure," she answered as he took her hand and twirled her away on the dance floor.


	11. Find A Way

Finn stood on stage and the notes of the song began to play in the speakers. "Um… I'm dedicating this to Rachel Berry. She knows what I mean when I say this."

_**Hold on,**_

_**What's the rush? What's the rush?**_

_**We're... not done away**_

"So," said Sam, as he dug his hands into his pockets. "How long have you been playing guitar?"

"A while," she said, relieved that he had started the conversation. She always had to start any conversation with a guy. "Do you play guitar?" she asked looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yeah, I do actually-"

_**Cause I don't need to change this...**_

_**Atmosphere we made if you can stay one more hour**_

_**Can you stay one more hour?**_

"Hello Sam," said a melodic, cheery voice from behind him. Sam stepped back to see Quinn. He looked at Alexis with apologetic eyes. "Oh hello Alexis," she added smiling a little harshly at her.

Alexis stood there for a second and then looked to Sam then back at Quinn. "You know what I was just going to get a drink do either of you want me to get any for you-"

_**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me**_

_**You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay**_

"No, thank you," answered the blonde girl sharply.

"Thanks Lexi," he said politely as he cursed his ex in his head for ruining their talk.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in five." She walked of gracefully to the drinks table. When she was out of earshot Quinn began talking.

_**Hold on**_

_**I'll be here when it's**_

_**All done you know**_

"Finally I never thought that she would get the message," laughed the girl in front of him.

"How rude are you?" asked Sam, almost shouting but keeping his voice down to a strained angered whispered. "She is always nice to everyone she meets- whether they deserve it or not."

"Sam," she said smoothly as if nothing happened. "You know you still want me and truth be told I want you too-"

_**Cause what's the point in chasing**_

_**If I can't enjoy your face and**_

_**We can be wrong tonight**_

_**Can we be wrong tonight?**_

"-No you don't want me. You want Finn but he doesn't want you-" he replied trying to stop himself trying to believe her lies.

"Sam I want you not Finn and you want me. Don't deny it. She isn't the girl you want-"

"I want her more than I ever wanted you-" he replied he voice rising. Quinn couldn't stop his voice rising anymore by sweet talk; she knew that she would have to try other tactics. She grabbed his shoulders and firmly planted her mouth on his. Automatically he kissed back but tried to pull away but she grabbed his hands and out them on her waist.

_**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me**_

_**You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay**_

_**I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care**_

_**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me**_

He felt a light bump into his back and as he looked up he saw a white and red dress flicker through the crowd. He pushed the cheerleader away from him and darted after the dark haired girl. He pushed the crowd apart with annoyed teen's moans following his footfalls with complaints.

Running through the corridors he heard tears and heels hitting the floors and he followed them outside of the school to the front parking lot.

_**And if I was running you'd be the one who I would be running to**_

_**And if I was crying you would be lying on the cloud that would pull me through**_

_**And if I was scared than I would be glad to tell you and walk away**_

_**That I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way into you**_

"Lexi," he said earlier that day when he invited her to the football. She stopped and looked ahead. He grabbed her hand and turned her face to his. Her tears stained his hands but he took them if it meant that she wouldn't be tainted by the unhappiness that Quinn put them through.

"What Sam?" she breather out. Graceful was the only way he could describe her; somehow above all the bad things that happened she could still rise above it and not scream at him. It was like she was waiting for his excuse.

_**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me**_

_**You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay**_

_**I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care**_

_**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me**_

"I know you think I like her but-"

"Sam you do like her it's obvious you still do," she said. "Sam you kissed her-"

"She kissed me and I tried to get out of her clutches," he explained.

"You're still getting over her Sam," she said looking up and forcing back tears. "You need to understand how you're feeling before you try and date other girls. Sam I know you want to get better but dating a random girl that you only think of as a friend,"

"I want you to be more than a friend," he said and he remembered the song that was playing. "I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me and you know I will. You know I'll try." He pulled her into his chest and hugged her.

_**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me**_

_**You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay**_

_**I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care**_

_**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me**_

Taking a deep breathe in she looked up into his eyes properly and answered him. "And I'm not saying that I don't want that- well in a more equal way- but like the say 'what's the rush?'."

"So that's not a complete no to us," he asked. "Just time to get better and then have a more meaningful thing between us."

"I guess that sort of thing. Just… don't wait too long, alright," she replied as she slowly and unwillingly stepped out of the embrace of his warm arms. "I'll see you tomorrow but right now I need to get my purse and coat."

"Sure," he replied as his hand reluctantly let his hands leave her back. They trailed down her back as she walked away from him as she looked forward and hoped that he wouldn't be too long a wait.

_**And if I was running**_

_**And if I was crying**_

_**And if I was scared**_

_**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me**_


	12. Perform With Emotion

Sam heard Puck stop in his usual rambling before history class and he looked up to see his eyes tighten in anger. He turned his head to see someone he never expected to have to endure again.

The arrogant strut and smirk where there as he walked through the hall; the curly hair was styled perfectly; the waist coat was on under the messenger bag's strap that was carrying as much music paper as it could. St James was back.

"This used to be a fun house," remarked Puck.

"But now it's full of evil clowns?" answered Sam questioningly as he completed the song line by Pink.

"The most evil," added Puck as they walked to History together.

Sam felt a small body bump into him and he looked down to see Alexis. They stared at each other for a moment and then made excuses and sat at their usual places without saying another word.

Puck frowned as he remembered what had happened at Homecoming dance. Damn Quinn and her need to be top of the popular league.

He looked back to Alexis, who was burying herself in the work, and knew that she was hurt by what had happened. He heard from Sam that she thought he still liked Quinn and suggested that they should stay friends unless he got over Quinn and wanted to date her when he did. Puck doubted that she really wanted to wait. The bell rang and he hung back to talk to the dark haired girl.

Sam looked back at his Mohawk friend and nodded reluctantly as he gestured to the girl packing up her bag.

"Hey," said Puck when he put his hand on her shoulders.

"Hey Puck," she replied as she glanced his way. "How was your homecoming?"

"It was good. Me and Lauren had a great time," he admitted. "How was yours?"

"You know how it went. I just don't want to have to think about it to be honest," she replied as she walked out of the classroom.

"Lexi?"

"Hmm?" she said as she turned back.

Puck sighed and changed what he was going to say. "I hope everything turns out for the best."

She nodded and smiled a little. "Same to you." She walked out of the door.

Puck relaxed then walked out after her remembering what else he had to say. "Lexi," she turned back to him. "Just to warn you Jesse St James is back and that he's a jerk so ignore anything bad he says."

"Thank you Puck," she replied to his sweet gesture of protection from the arrogant jerk. "I'll remember that."

Jesse smirked as everyone walked through the stage side door. They all looked back in disgust, disapproval and annoyance on their faces. Finn just looked… well he was pretty sure it was something that the others were feeling just amplified 10 times more.

"Well I'll start," he said when he realised they were just waiting for one more member.

"Wait Lexis isn't here," said Mercedes. "We can't start without her."

"Well she obviously isn't reliable-"

"Sorry I'm late guys-" said Alexis as she walked through the stage door to the auditorium. She stopped and looked at the old enemy of the new directions. "So the jerk has a name. How ironic that the personal demon has a name St. James."

"Hello Alexis," he replied smirking for all he was worth. "Maybe you can help me showing the others how to perform with emotion?"

"What because you have none?" she said rivalling his smirks.

"No because I need a partner that can dance like you do," he replied. They stared at each other before she sighed, nodded and accepted, to her, the inevitable. "You have your skirt?" he asked.

"I'll be better without it thank you," she replied stiffly.

Sam looked as bewildered as the others and was about to ask what Mr Schue asked before him.

"You know Jesse, Alexis?" he asked puzzled.

"Unfortunately yes. He goes to my dance class on Saturday mornings," she answered her teacher and then turned to the glee consultant.

"How about a Paso Doble?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I have a choice is it?" she said answering his question with another.

Jesse pressed play and she danced as the glee club looked on at the side-lines.

Alexis danced on her own as Jesse sang the first verse.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,<br>**_

He grabbed her waist and they continued to dance the chorus together. From that moment on their eyes were locked together and darkened as they danced intensely together.

_**And we sang…**_

_**Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing…  
>Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ai oh ai oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<strong>_

He span her in his arms and she returned his moves by letting him pull her across the stage.

_**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,<br>we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
>The room left them moving between you and I,<br>We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**_

_**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
><strong>_

_**And we sang…**_

_**Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing…  
>Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,<br>And we danced on into the night,**_

He lowered her head and back backwards making her bend at her waist as he hovered over her. Her hair fell out of its lose bun that she had worn that morning and her hair cascaded down. He pulled her back up and her hair fell back in front of her face but she didn't break the concentration between them.

_**Ai oh ai oh,  
>Ai oh ai oh,<strong>_

_**And we danced on into the night,  
>Ai oh ai oh,<br>Ai oh ai oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<strong>_

She spun away from him and danced on her own again but this time circled round the stage to the other glee clubbers. The boys followed her moves with stunned apprehension and the girls who she smiled at jokingly smiled back at her joking way before she turned back to Jesse.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,<br>And we sang…**_

_**Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing…  
>Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ai oh ai oh,<br>Ai oh ai oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>And the voices bang like the angels sing  
>Ai oh ai oh,<br>Ai oh ai oh,  
><strong>_

Jesse grabbed her by the waist again and dragged her backwards with her led curled round his.

_**And we danced on into the night,  
>Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,<br>Ai oh ai oh  
>Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,<br>Ai oh ai oh  
>Singing Ai oh ai oh ai oh ai,<br>Ai oh ai oh  
>And we danced on into the night…<strong>_

Jesse stopped and let her fall to the floor apart from the last second when he grabbed her inches above the ground and they stayed still until the others started clapping and wolf whistling.

"Ok," replied Mr Schue. "Your assignment for the week is to find a song with a partner and show the emotion of it."

"How will partners be chosen Mr Schue?" asked Quinn as she eyed up Sam and Finn.

"We'll pick them out of a hat," he replied. "It's only fair."

They went back to the choir and stuck the names into it and one by one glee members claimed their songs. Puck got Artie; Brittany got Mercedes; Santana got Quinn; Mike got Lauren; and Kurt got Tina.

"We've got three people left Mr Schue. Can we go in a three?" asked Alexis not wanting it to be awkward.

"No need," replied Kurt. "Blaine's transferring to McKinley so you'll have to put his name in the hat Mr Schue."

Mr Schue smiled. "We'll be glad to have him here." He wrote down the name and added it to the hat. He gestured to the three left and they looked between each other. They looked at Finn and he nodded back before he went up to collect his name.

"I've got Blaine," he answered and Kurt jumped up and down in delight as he planned when he could spend time with his boyfriend when he came over to practice his duet with Finn.

Sam and Alexis just stared at each other as the others talked through the song selection.

"I guess I'm with you," he said smiling hopefully at the smaller girl.

"Yeah I guess," she added nervously.


	13. Raging Feelings

**Bold- Sam**

_Italics- Alexis_

_**Bold Italics- Both**_

Sam walked past his locker on Wednesday afternoon towards Alexis. Leaning one of his long arms on next to her open locker door he looked down at her until she turned to face him.

"Yes, Sam?" she asked nervously kind.

"Can I come over to yours to figure out this duet?" he asked as he looked at her jumpy form.

Biting her lip she looked into her locker and nodded before she realised what she was doing.

"Cool. Then I can get a lift with you after football practice," he said as he walked away.

"What am I supposed to do while I wait for you?" she asked as he walked down the corridor.

He turned back to look at her, "Do you want to watch?"

Smirking a little, she nodded. "Alright."

Walking up the bleachers, Alexis seated herself on a bench and arranged her thing around herself. Looking up she saw the football players running out on to the pitch. A patch of radiant blonde hair came out of the changing rooms and looked up to the bleachers. As he spotted her he smiled and waved at her enthusiastically. Smiling she looked down at her books and tried to get on with work she needed to complete.

Biting her bottom lip again she berated herself for letting Sam affect her so easily. _He doesn't like you like that. He and Quinn want to be together! _She screamed to herself inside her head. Settling down, she took out her art sketch book and began shading in a figure she had begun doodling in class.

Puck looked at his best friend as he stared up at the bleachers again. This time he followed his gaze: Alexis was sitting in the stands. Usually as Puck was about to speak, Sam decided to start the conversation this time.

"Do you think she'll still want to go out with me?" asked the 6'ft blonde.

"What even with all the ogling that she does over you in Glee club? No I don't think so," replied a cheeky-as0ever Puck. "Seriously Dude she likes you. Just let her see that you want her."

"Boys," called Coach Beiste as she began final drills. "Are you in the team or not?"

"Yes, Mam," replied the two boys as they jogged to the centre line.

As Alexis was packing away her school work and sketch pad someone walked up behind her.

"Hey. What've you been doing up here?" asked Finn as she turned around to be greeted by a friendly face.

"Ummm me and Sam said that we'd practice for Glee Club after school at my house. So I've been sitting here doing school work whilst waiting for him to finish practice," she replied to the extremely tall Quarter Back.

"Oh well I'll see you in Glee club," he answered back to her as he headed off in the direction of the school parking lot.

"Hello," said a new voice behind her as she turned to see Sam standing behind her. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," she replied as she decided to remain friendly towards Sam for everyone's sake as well as their own.

They both got to her truck and got into the front before Alexis reversed out of her parking lot and she drove to her house.

"Have you got an idea of what song to sing?" he asked, realising that he hadn't thought about it.

"Well," she said as she concentrated. "I thought that maybe our duet could reflect the frustration we're feeling with our own lives. It would make it easier to reflect the mood of the song."

"Sounds good. What song is it?" he asked as she took a cd out of the hole underneath the CD player in her car. Switching her cd and pressing the number of the song she's talking about.

"This one," she tells him as she presses paly and his face lights up with a smile.

They spend an hour at her house practicing the song as they sing the hearts and rage out in the song. Sam smiled at her expressions as she practiced, telling her that she'll be brilliant.

Walking in to Glee on Friday morning they sit next to each other and agree that they'll start first. They didn't mind because they would be to wrapped up in the song.

"Okay guys," said Mr Schue as he entered the choir room. "Who's up first?"

"We will Mr Schue," replied Sam's deep voice came from the front row.

"Okay Sam and Alexis are first," said Mr Schue as he sat with the other students.

As the first notes of the song rang out in the choir room Sam began to sing.

**She paints her fingers with a close precision  
>He starts to notice empty bottles of gin<br>And takes a moment to assess the sin  
>She's paid for<br>**_A lonely speaker in a conversation  
>Her words are swimming through his ears again<br>There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've  
>paid for<em>

_**Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe  
>Woah, Mona Lisa,<br>**__You're guaranteed to run this town__**  
>Woah, Mona Lisa,<br>**_**I'd pay to see you frown**

**He senses something, call it desperation  
>Another dollar, another day<br>**_And if she had the proper words to say,  
>She would tell him<br>__**But she'd have nothing left to sell him**_

**Say what you mean  
><strong>_Tell me I'm right_  
><em><strong>And let the sun rain down on me<strong>_  
><strong>Give me a sign<strong>  
><em>I want to believe<em>  
><em><strong>Woah, Mona Lisa,<br>You're guaranteed to run this town  
>Woah, Mona Lisa,<br>I'd pay to see you frown  
><strong>_  
><strong>Mona Lisa,<strong> _wear me out_  
><em><strong>Pleased to please Ya<strong>_  
><em>Mona Lisa,<em> **wear me out  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Say what you mean<br>Tell me I'm right  
>And let the sun rain down on me<br>Give me a sign  
>I want to believe<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown<strong>_

_**Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've  
>paid for<strong>_

When they finished the choir room applauded.

"See guys this is what I'm talking about," said Mr Schue. "Well done."

_**Panic! At The Disco- The Ballad of The Mona Lisa**_


End file.
